battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skitnies
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Welcome Hello, and welcome. Thanks for asking in my talk page before you go run wild. As you know, I am one of the three admins here. How you can help out: When you see an article that has the category "Need to Battlefrontize" please reword it. And while you are at it, please note that DO NOT copy articles from Wookieepedia or us Admins are going to have a problem. But that behind us, have fun and happy editing! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :) Good work. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Photo Please only take photos from battlefront. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing And make sure you make a topic, so I can saperate your message from other people messages, and make sure you sign with four ~. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure When you leave me a message, assuming you are useing the new editor, not monobook; you see the box above publish/preview button that said "Add the section headline"? Type in something there and you are putting a new heading, so there you go! You are welcome That is what we are here for :) Now go on ahead and keep up the good work! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Skitnies, I don't think I said hi, I'm King of all 42, one of the admins here. Thanks for the ammo stats for the BFI weapons, I don't think any of us other users have BFI any more. You can normally find the leaked gameplay on this site BFIII rumours. Also overuse of categories is not recommended, for instance you added the Rebel Marksman to the sniper rifle category, it would be better to create a category called sniper and add all the sniper classes to it as well as the sniper rifles and beam rifles pages. This could also be done to the other classes. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hello May I ask what time zone you live in? (And I got a new signature!) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh I guess you are nocturnal...kinda like me during fridays.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi See the contents of the category here Category:Sniper, this has all 4 Sniper units, all 4 Sniper Rifles, and the Sniper (class) and Sniper Rifle pages in it. Online I am VERY sure that there is a bunch of people still playing online. But, sadly, I don't, so the best person to ask is Sam2011, he plays online. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Battlefront Hi, Skitnies. I used to have BF1 & 2 for PS2 before I got rid of it, to play online you need to connect it to an internet router via an internet cable. Unfortunatley, you can only play local games as they have shut down the servers. I recommend the PC version which has a lot more players online and is really cheap now. I play online on PC (My Username is on my User Page). Oh, and you need to provide a link to your talk page in your signature. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig Go to Special:Preferences and you can edit your sig from the box there. It uses normal Mediawiki Syntax, so you can just put something like "Skitnies(Talk)". Hope this helps! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pic I am sorry, but I don't recall me doing telling you this: Please only take images from battlefront referances. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. In the case of your profile, it is okay, but on the articles, no. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, I see that you need help The My preferance button is hidden and show as a drop down when you hover your mouse over your profile tab in the corner of the screen. When you do that, look for a box that looks like it deals with signature, put in the code Sam gave you and check out "Custom Sig" and save it. That try it ou! (Sam lives in england, he won't be avalible until "Morning") Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) stop! stop editing on all pages because I know what you up tp because you want to earn badge so stop editing on pages try to do it slow Obi wan masterexxx10 19:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Please don't mind Obi He got...a bad history. He thinks getting award is bad because we bocked him once for adding over 100 irraivent articles. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Agreed After all, it is a wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah And now we are on this topic, want to hear one of my funny encounters with another user? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) OK So I am also an admin to another Star Wars related wiki, when this guy thinks he should start a fan fiction (fanon) wiki based off the subject, so he did, but since he don't want anyone to mess with is fan story, he blocked every pages he created and in the main page, he wrote "watch your spelling and gramar" instead of grammar...now that is what I call "Stupid" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) But the real joke is that... he spell grammar wrong on the same sentance to precaution of spelling errors. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Mm You did a good job, I tell you that. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) What else other than fixing the articles? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Heh. No, thank you. Not often we get good users...I am wondering, do you think it is worth it getting Battlefront 1? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:BF1 Really? That sounds good, how is the Rhen Var map and others? I am planning to get this for my Xbox. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Check this out Can you take a look in the category Need to Battlefrontize? That is where all the articles that need help is located. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) okey skitnies :) if you be nice with me and put nice messages you will be listed on my favorite users but you could see my favorite users in my profile ok :) Obi wan masterexxx10 03:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) pio koon you forgot to add a catagorie that says heroes/villains in fact you are now listed on my favorite users you could see it in my profile :) Obi wan masterexxx10 23:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) windows 8 have you seen the new microsoft windows 8 its coming in 2012 it will be a new computer Obi wan masterexxx10 23:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Your edits are great, correcting spelling, grammar, dodgy wording etc, but British/Commonwealth spelling is not an error, the main rule with different forms of English on this wikia is the make sure the whole page has consistent spelling on it OK. I am going to recommend you for user of the month for October. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . wishlist hey skitnies try to go toThings We Want in Battlefront 3 you can make your own wishlist Obi wan masterexxx10 22:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Spellings Yes there is a difference, Americans spell things differently to us i.e. color vs colour or center vs centre or lightsaber vs lightsabre or armor vs armour or defense vs defence. It doesn't really matter which is used on this wiki but the pages must be consistent with the majority of the spelling already on them. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . oh an words like analyze vs analyse. capitaize well I will try to cpitalized the words that where not capital Obi wan masterexxx10 21:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) templates no I was not deleting the templates on the page but I was just fixing the spelling errors and it was a mistake Obi wan masterexxx10 21:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) re fixing well only admins users could delete the pages but I was not the one who deleted so since I was on that page yesterday morning I found that the link was red so I did not delete the templates but I was trying to correct the misspeling the wordsObi wan masterexxx10 21:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I dont know who deleted them but also (I dont know how to delete pages)Obi wan masterexxx10 22:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) NO :( wait a minute my mistake when I was fixing the spelling errors on the templates why it was deleting cant tell but that was my mistake :( Obi wan masterexxx10 22:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) the bad news is that when I was fixing te misspelled/grammer on the templates I did not know that it was deleted so that was my mistake :( Obi wan masterexxx10 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) i ive them a message about that problem about the templates it was a mistake sorry Tthat I can not fix them so I give them a help but I though that it was on september but why I keep seeing thing imaginary this is weird but I was beeing good user but it was a mistake:( ...hmmm Odd, I didn't delete it...ask Kingo and Chance. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Redlinks The red link is because User:Obi wan masterexxx10 changed Jumpack into jump pack and capitalised Imperial Unit in Imperialunit, meaning the templates stopped working, nothing was deleted as only admins can delete, it all just stopped working, but I think I fixed them all. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Adminship I think you're doing an absolutely superb job at editing here, so I've asked for you to be given adminship rights. Thanks for editing here so much! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) thats okey but when I was seeing spelling errors on the templates so I renamed than but I didnt know that was in redlinks Obi wan masterexxx10 21:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) vehicles why you added the vehicle catagorie twice? Obi wan masterexxx10 00:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, lost in sofa? And what picture and where is it located? Ok Where do you want it to move to? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Moving pic Okay, so it is simple: First, you check out the box that make it align to the right, then if it is still beside it, simply drag it down another space. If you don't understand, ask :). Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Due to such a beautiful picture taken by you, please accept my gift to you as a cameraman! :) PS: I am a Cameraman too. Look at the bottom of my profile page for some of the pictures I have took! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dear Skitnies, Please understand that I also told Sam2011 of this. This is not a free-for-all admin site, as much as I respect your wonderful edits in this wiki, I want to you to know that, even if other admin disagrees, the admin-to-user ratio is kind of out of control. We potentially get around 10 active users and we already have four admins which, in admin to user ratio, 1:5. That is a stunning 20% of the users here. While we all think you would make a great admin, we cannot make it happen until we get more users. Hope you understand, thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry to hear that, I think you're an excellent editor! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia Last chance to add to it guys. We also need to be in agreement as to who we're sending it to. Leave a message in the comments. Make sure all the admins have added to it at least. 'It's going to be signed by all of the active users. Add To It Here. 12:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ? are you active during night time? but thanks for the editing Obi wan masterexxx10 02:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) re stub but I though that the stub catagorie needed to put it in all pages because I checked on all pages and I saw the catagorie slub Obi wan masterexxx10 02:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC) catagorie stub do I needed to delete them? Obi wan masterexxx10 02:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ok I will help you I will try to delete the catagories I added and I will tell the admins about themObi wan masterexxx10 02:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) deleted I think that a few but I will try to delete them tomorrowObi wan masterexxx10 02:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :) You did nice work yourself, trooper. Keep it up! And if you see any good articles with Stub, remove it. But the stub on soldiers are for rewriting because they all look the same... 'Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) catagorie Anakin skyobiliviator told that we need the stub catagoie on pages so I cant delete them so sorry about thatObi wan masterexxx10 14:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC)